Perles d'âme
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. Les yeux sont des perles d'amour qui peuvent changer le monde de la personne aimée... Que feriez-vous si votre amour d'enfance revenait dans votre vie ?
**PERLES D'ÂME**

 **...**

 _A ma bien-aimée, celle qui chaque jour fait battre mon cœur plus fort._

 **...**

 _ **Il y a quelques années, dans un passé pas si lointain,**_

 _« Les yeux bleus les yeux d´amoureux,_

 _Les yeux verts les yeux de vipères,_

 _Les yeux marron les yeux d´cochon,_

 _Les yeux gris c´est trop d´ennui,_

 _Et les yeux noirs sont l´paradis. »_

« Emma, » l´interpella Blanche en attrapant la main de son mari, se baladant dans le grand parc de la ville, « qu´es-tu en train de chantonner ? »

« Un truc, » répliqua la blondinette sans cesser de tournoyer autour de sa corde à sauter, ignorant délibérément la curiosité de sa mère.

« Quel truc ma princesse ? » insista David en passant une main paternelle sur sa petite tête, « c´est la première fois que tu nous chantes cela. »

« Je connais les paroles de cette comptine depuis longtemps, » bouda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses parents tandis qu´ils s´assirent dans l´herbe sans cesser de la regarder.

« C´est à l´école que tu as appris cela ? »

« Est-ce pour la fête de fin d´année ? »

La fillette secoua la tête.

« Tu l´as apprise en cours de musique ? »

Nouvelle secousse.

« A quelle occasion alors ? »

« C´est une chanson de Régina. »

« Oh, » soupira Blanche, « tu t´es encore chamaillée avec elle ? »

« C´est elle qui m´appelle la vipère ! » S´indigna la petite en tapant du pied.

« J´imagine que ses yeux sont le paradis, » lança négligemment le père.

« Elle a des yeux supers beaux, » poursuivit Emma, de l´admiration dans la voix.

« C´est une peste ! » Renchérit-il.

« David ! » Le rabroua sa femme.

« Qu´ai-je dit ? L´année dernière elle lui coupait des bouts de cheveux prétextant pouvoir les changer en or, l´année d´avant elle lui piquait des vêtements sous l'excuse que le rouge est une honte de l'industrie de la mode, il y a deux semaines elle la photographiait pour la faire disparaître et maintenant elle la traite de serpent ? Qu´elle charmante petite ! »

« Ce n´est qu´une enfant. »

« Et en plus tu la défends ? »

« Bien sûr que non mon chéri. »

« Tu as une drôle de manière de montrer le contraire, tu...»

« Papa, » le coupa la fillette en s´avançant vers lui, pleine de questions dans la voix, « pourquoi tu as les yeux d´amoureux ? »

« La couleur des yeux est un caractère polygénique, ma petite princesse, qui est principalement déterminé par la quantité et le type de pigments présents dans l'iris de l'œil. Pourtant les yeux bleus ne sont pas une couleur de l'iris mais plutôt un manque de pigments dans celle-ci. C'est pourquoi ils sont plus sensibles à la lumière que les marrons par exemple, qui eux absorbent les radiations. »

La fillette ouvrit la bouche, les pupilles grandes ouvertes, puis la referma, cligna des yeux, analysant tant bien que mal ce qui venait de parvenir à ses oreilles puis, avec détermination, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Je n´aime pas la réponse du scientifique. »

David rit doucement tandis que Blanche lui donna un petit coup dans l´épaule.

« Maman, » poursuivit Emma sans se soucier de son père, « pourquoi toi aussi tu as les yeux d´amoureux ? »

« Les yeux sont le miroir de notre âme. »

« J'ai donc les yeux de vipère car j'en suis une ? » questionna la petite, sceptique.

« Cesse de boire les paroles de Régina, » lança son père.

« Mais non mon trésor, » lui répondit sa mère, « et la prochaine fois réponds à Régina que les yeux noirs vont au purgatoire, » poursuivit-elle sur le même ton de gentillesse, comme si la dernière partie de sa phrase était des plus banales.

« Alléluia, » s'exclama David dans un geste théâtral.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as les yeux d'amoureux maman, » enchaîna la fillette, étant trop petite pour saisir la signification de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Blanche sourit.

« Pour que lorsque ton père me regarde dans les yeux il puisse y voir l´océan et s´y plonger dedans, à moins qu´il ne préfère voyager au travers des cieux et par mon regard voir des mondes merveilleux. Mais ce qui le séduit par-dessus tout, c´est de trouver le bonheur dans ce reflet de mon âme, qui le laisse rêveur dans des sentiments d'une grande splendeur...»

« Et la romantique est de retour, » plaisanta l´homme dans un doux baiser sur la tempe.

« J´aime la version poétique, » s´enjoua la blondinette.

« Non Emma, » la contredit David dans un clin d´œil joueur, « ta mère n'a rien compris. J'aime la terre, les fleurs, la vie, le ciel bleu, et puis les femmes aux yeux bleus. »

Blanche lui envoya un second coup dans l´épaule pendant qu´Emma souriait à pleines dents.

« Moi plus tard, je veux être une scientifique romantique, » lança-t-elle, certaine d´avoir trouvé sa vocation.

« Tu ne voulais pas devenir professeur ? » dit sa mère, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa petite.

« Si, comme Régina, » répliqua Emma, heureuse de pouvoir reparler de sa meilleure ennemie.

« C´est bien ma princesse, » approuva son père, « tu changes d´optique et tu te détaches de cette sorcière, tu vas pouvoir l´oublier un peu.»

« Non papa, » le contredit-elle des plus sérieusement, « je veux devenir scientifique pour comprendre comme elle fonctionne et romantique pour faire en sorte qu´elle commence à m´aimer. »

« De toute façon, je croyais qu´elle déménageait suite à la mutation de son père, » intervint Blanche dans un faible sourire.

« Oui elle change de ville, » dit la blondinette en s´éloignant pour faire tournoyer sa corde à sauter, « le paradis s´en va. »

David leva les yeux au ciel, secouant doucement la tête. Blanche sourit tristement après avoir aperçu cette lueur de peine dans le fond des yeux verts. Quant à Emma, elle reprit avec entrain :

 _« Les yeux bleus les yeux d´amoureux,_

 _Les yeux verts les yeux de vipères,_

 _Les yeux marron les yeux d´cochon,_

 _Les yeux gris c´est trop d´ennui,_

 _Et les yeux noirs vont au purgatoire... »_

 **...**

 _ **Quelques années plus tard, Académie scolaire Storybrooke,**_

Emma se gara en vitesse, faisant crisser sans ménagement les pneumatiques de sa petite Beatles jaune d´un temps passé, quitta le volant puis claqua la porte rapidement avant de s´éloigner sans prendre le temps de la verrouiller. Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon, qui pourrait bien avoir envie de lui dérober ce tas de ferraille ?

Il avait eu son heure de gloire dans ses plus jeunes années mais, son adolescence était bel et bien révolue, et avec elle le règne de popularité de cette voiture pour laquelle elle avait enchaîné les petits boulots d'été afin d'en faire acquisition, un vendredi après-midi pluvieux, où elle avait souri lorsque qu'elle avait appuyé pour la première fois sur l'accélérateur, et que les rayons du soleil avaient au même instant fini par percer les nuages de plombs. Un signe de chance lui avait dit sa mère. Une simple éclaircie annoncée par les météorologues avait soufflé son père.

La blonde sourit au souvenir de ses parents tout en accélérant le pas. Une fois de plus, elle était en retard en cours. Elle termina rapidement le chocolat qu'elle avait eu le temps de récupérer au café du coin, puis tenta d'arranger tant bien que mal sa chevelure et de lisser un peu son chemisier.

La jeune femme fit la moue en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'un râle d'agacement lui répondit alors qu'elle venait d'entrer en collision avec un autre professeur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? » rouspéta sur un ton sec la brune qui se baissa pour ramasser les manuels qu'elle avait échappés au moment du choc.

Emma se répandit en excuses tout en s'accroupissant pour lui venir en aide, ou du moins voulut le faire. La blonde se figea alors qu'elle entrait en contact avec les yeux de celle qu'elle venait de percuter sans la moindre douceur, celle ayant soudainement levé un regard surprit sur elle, la dévisageant comme si elle sortait d'outre-tombe. Elle savait sa tenue négligée mais tout de même, était-ce une raison pour la dévisager ainsi ? Et puis n'était-ce pas le luxe des professeurs de science de ne pas suivre les codes impeccables de la tenue professorale ?

La blonde se tortilla légèrement sur place, mal à l'aise sous l'œil paraissant expert de l'autre femme qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher du regard. Avait-elle une tâche sur la figure ou quoi ? Emma se frotta la joue en réalisant qu'elle détonnait au plus haut point face à cette brune aux yeux noirs et profonds, perçants, magnifiques, qui semblaient lire en son âme mais dans lesquels elle ne décelait rien. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge puis secoua la tête pour masquer sa gêne avant de récupérer le dernier manuel qui traînait au sol et de le tendre à cette étrange femme.

« Merci, Emma, » dit la brune, d'une voix étonnamment profonde, presque chaleureuse.

« C'est bien normal, » répondit-elle négligemment, réalisant un peu tard l'utilisation de son prénom. « On se connaît ? » demanda-t-elle un peu fébrile, étant persuadée malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'elle se serait souvenue d'une aussi jolie femme.

Les yeux de la brune, chaleureusement profonds se fermèrent soudainement alors qu'un pli soucieux barra son front d'agacement, seule marque sur ce visage devenu en un instant marbre.

« Certainement pas, » lui dit-elle froidement.

« Mais… »

« Je dois y aller, » la coupa-t-elle sans ménagement, « vous m'avez bien assez retardée. »

« Attendez, puisque nous sommes apparemment collègues, » insista Emma sans comprendre ce changement de comportement, « ne commençons pas sur le mauvais pied. Quelle est donc votre matière d'étude ? »

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? » questionna la brune, balayant l'air de la main d'une manière un peu snob.

« Je ne crois pas que… » reprit Emma.

Mais la brune s'éloignait déjà, n'ayant pas le respect d'attendre la fin de la phrase, ou peu désireuse d'écouter la suite. Préférant la planter là, au détour d'un couloir, complètement perdue face à cette rencontre totalement irréaliste qui frôlait l'impolitesse. _La beauté ne fait pas le caractère_ , se dit Emma en haussant les épaules. Puis, se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle reprit sa route direction le bâtiment des sciences, elle avait bien assez traîné comme ça pour le reste de la journée.

 **...**

La jeune blonde enchaîna les cours jusqu'au déjeuner, captivant ses élèves par son enthousiasme, en rabrouant certains bien trop dissipés à son goût, entre théorie et expérience, apprentissage et transmettre son savoir, son métier la passionnait.

A l'heure de la pause, elle croqua dans un petit sandwich qu'elle n'avait mis que quelques secondes à préparer le matin-même tout en se dirigeant vers les laboratoires de recherche, elle se désinfecta les mains puis passa son badge dans le lecteur afin de pénétrer dans la section dédiée aux recherches.

Comme Emma aimait le dire, elle était une scientifique comme son père, et, poursuivre l'œuvre qu'il avait commencée n'était pas une option mais une nécessité. Trouver un vaccin contre la maladie qui avait fini par avoir raison de sa mère serait pour elle le plus beau des hommages mais aussi une secrète espérance de penser qu'ils auraient été fièrs qu'elle réussisse cet exploit.

L'après-midi se déroula sans événement particulier et le temps de se lier aux autres professeurs arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Pas qu'Emma ne les aimait pas, au contraire, elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec la civilisation humaine mais, le temps était toujours ce qui semblait lui manquer. Entre les cours qu'elle donnait du lycée à l'université et ses recherches, quels instants pouvait-elle accorder aux autres ? Elle assistait déjà aux évaluations et réunions de classe ainsi qu'à quelques réunions parents-professeurs, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Mais, le Recteur Gold tenait à la cohésion de ses équipes et même si les professeurs n'étaient pas amenés à travailler ensemble, le vieil homme souhaitait que l'Académie Storybrooke soit à la hauteur de sa réputation jusque dans les rangs professoraux.

« Emma, venez par ici très chère, » l'interpella Gold lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception réservée au corps enseignants, « vous avez une fois de plus manqué mon petit laïus. »

La blonde grimaça d'excuse.

« Quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Effectivement, je vous ai fait parvenir de nombreuses invitations qui apparemment vous sont passées au-dessus de la tête. »

« J'ai été très occupée. »

« Comme toujours très chère, comme toujours, » répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne d'une main et lui tapotant l'épaule de l'autre. « Venez avec moi que je vous présente le nouveau professeur de langue, placé directement directeur de son pôle. »

« D'où la petite sauterie de ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, « toute cette mascarade pour un professeur de langue… »

« Une section importante dans cette académie très chère aussi je vous demanderez de ne pas vous amuser à dénigrer cette matière. Si vous ne voulez pas que le pôle de recherches subisse quelques restrictions, soyez plus proche des autres cette année. »

Sous l'amabilité de Gold, la menace était bien présente mais, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, cette conversation sembla n'avoir jamais existé.

« Professeur Swan, » commença le vieil homme en étendant le bras vers une brune, vêtue d'un tailleur stricte et élégant, sublimant ses formes pour la mettre merveilleusement en valeur. Emma sourit à celle qu'elle avait percutée le matin même, _un professeur de langue alors_ , se dit-elle en décidant que cela lui correspondait au plus haut point, _ça risque d'être intéressant_. Son sourire s'élargit mais, l'autre femme ne broncha pas le moins du monde. « Je vous présente le professeur Mills. »

« Enchantée, » répondit la blonde en fronçant légèrement les yeux pour détailler celle lui faisant face.

Cette chevelure ébène, portée plus courte que lorsqu'elle était enfant, cette peau légèrement halée, cette arête de nez droite et élégante, cette bouche attirante et ses yeux juste merveilleux, prise dans une sorte d'envoûtement, la blonde se mit à chantonner :

 _« Les yeux bleus les yeux d´amoureux,_

 _Les yeux verts les yeux de vipères,_

 _Les yeux marron les yeux d´cochon,_

 _Les yeux gris c´est trop d´ennui,_

 _Et les yeux noirs sont l´paradis. »_

Gold la regarda surpris avant de s'éloigner, habitué au comportement étrange de la scientifique, peu désireux de comprendre de quoi retournait cette comptine.

« A notre dernière rencontre je croyais que c'était le purgatoire ? » Lança sans grâce la brune, « auriez-vous changé votre fusil d'épaule professeur Swan ? »

« Régina… »

Emma, choquée de ne pas avoir reconnu son amour d'enfance en resta muette.

« J'espère que vous êtes plus douée dans vos recherches qu'avec votre mémoire, » railla la brune sans cacher son plaisir.

« Co-Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? » lança-t-elle après avoir retrouvé la parole.

« Vous auriez dû point. »

Son ton était sans appel.

« Et en quel honneur ? » répliqua Emma dans une touche de colère.

« Il semble que je n'ai eu aucun mal à te reconnaître. »

« Madame oublie subitement le vouvoiement ? »

« Tu ne parais pas être des plus respectueuses au niveau de la bienséance lorsque l'on voit ta tenue. »

Emma répliqua dans un chuchotement de colère :

« Que viennent faire mes vêtements là-dedans ? Tu comptes encore me les voler ? »

Régina employa le même ton.

« Certainement pas. »

« Pourtant à une époque cela ne semblait pas te déranger. »

« Une erreur de mon enfance. »

« Comme celle de me taillader les cheveux ? »

« Tu mélanges tout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui tout. »

« De quoi m'en veux-tu alors ? »

« Tu as toujours été une idiote. »

« Quel argument de choc. »

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« C'est toi qui me parles. »

« N'es-tu pas en train de me répondre ? »

« Sérieusement ? Trente ans et tu joues encore au bac à sable ? »

« Sors de ma vie. »

« Je n'y suis même pas entrée. »

« Tu n'en es jamais sortie ! » Cria la brune plus fortement, attirant les regards de leurs collègues sur elles.

Un silence se fit puis Emma ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre plus doucement mais, la brune la prit de court :

« Cette conversation est clause. »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Régina se détourna pour faire claquer ses talons direction la sortie, les lèvres pincées, la démarche raide et colérique.

Emma se passa une main sur le visage, que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

 **...**

 _ **Le lendemain, secrétariat du pôle administratif de l'Académie Storybrooke,**_

La blonde n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, trop secouée par le retour de Régina dans sa vie. Cette Régina qui avait fini par brûler les oreilles de ses parents tant elle rabâchait encore et encore son prénom lorsqu'elle était gamine. Autant pour vanter ses mérites que pour critiquer la méchanceté dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Puis, du jour au lendemain, tout avait cessé. Le départ de la brunette lui ayant brisé le cœur, plus jamais elle n'avait prononcé le nom de Régina Mills, pas même pour se rassurer dans la noirceur de ses nuits.

Mais voilà que cette dernière était de retour et…

« Régina, » lança Emma alors qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la brune.

« Tu me suis ? »

« Tu es folle ? »

« Que fais-tu là alors ? »

« Depuis quand dois-je me justifier devant toi ? »

« Donc tu me suis ? »

Emma soupira doucement.

« J'ai besoin de récupérer une clé d'amphi pour donner mon cours, tu n'es pas la seule à bosser je te signale. »

« Au vu de ta mine affreuse tu aurais pourtant mieux fait de rester au lit. »

« Je suis professionnelle. »

« Tu parles de ta tenue ? Ou de tes cernes peut-être ? »

« Mon père avait raison, tu es une véritable peste. »

« Je vois que madame n'a toujours pas coupé les ponts avec Papa et Maman Swan, » railla Régina, heureuse de la traiter subtilement de gamine.

Sa réflexion jeta un froid comme les yeux d'Emma se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Qu-Qu'ai-je dit ? » finit par demander la brune, ayant pour la première fois perdu son assurance.

« Mes parents sont morts. »

« Je ne savais pas, » grimaça Régina, de la compassion dans les yeux.

« Je sais. »

La blonde se détourna, c'était à présent à elle de claquer les talons vers la sortie.

 **...**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard, cafétéria de l'Académie Storybrooke,**_

« Voilà longtemps que tu ne t'es pas jointe à nous pour déjeuner Emma, » lança Archi, heureux qu'elle prenne place à côté de lui. « Il ne faut pas t'enfermer autant loin des autres. Comment vas-tu ? »

La blonde n'était pas d'humeur.

« Ne joue à me psychanalyser ou je change de table. »

« C'est mon domaine, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. »

« Je suis fatiguée, contente-toi d'enseigner et fiche moi la paix où je ne reviendrai plus. »

« Tu es sacrément de mauvais poils. »

« Tu as gagné, » répliqua la blonde, « je change de table. »

« Tu devrais plutôt venir ici, » lança une voix qu'elle connaissait bien à l'autre bout de la grande table, « il reste une place libre à côté de moi. »

« Régina. »

« Emma. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta charité. »

« Je ne te propose pas de te payer le repas, juste de t'asseoir là. »

La blonde esquissa un faible sourire puis récupéra son plateau pour venir s'installer à sa droite.

« Voilà longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas croisées, » engagea la brune, maladroitement conviviale après quelques minutes.

« J'étais occupée. »

« Je croyais qu'il était stipulé dans notre contrat que passer du temps en salle commune était obligatoire. »

Emma termina son entrée avant de répondre :

« Gold fait une exception pour moi. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que Papa Swan était chercheur avec lui avant qu'il ne devienne Recteur de l'Académie. »

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Je n'ai pas cherché à t'éviter pour rien. »

« Je croyais que tu étais occupée ? »

« Alors disons un peu des deux. »

La brune ne put empêcher un sourire de traverser ses lèvres.

« Vas-tu m'en vouloir longtemps ? »

« Je ne t'en veux pas en vérité. »

« Mais… »

« C'est parce que tu sembles me détester que je te fuis, » la coupa-t-elle, « j'ai horreur du conflit. »

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Tu vas aussi me faire croire qu'enfant tu m'adorais ? »

La brune haussa un sourcil avant de déposer sur le plateau d'Emma une belle pomme rouge semblant en trop pour son propre repas.

« J'avais une drôle de façon de te le montrer, » sourit Régina en se levant, « bien, j'ai un cours à donner. A plus tard. »

Emma la regarda s'éloigner un peu incertaine, à quoi était en train de jouer la brune ? Tentait-elle une sorte d'approche amicale ? Et depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi aimable ? Les questions de la blonde ne firent que se renforcer lorsqu'elle vit Régina stopper sa marche pour se retourner vers elle :

« Je serai dans la salle commune du corps enseignant en fin de journée, » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton un peu froid puis, sans en dire plus, sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle reprit sa progression.

Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ayant du mal à réaliser le changement radical de comportement qui semblait avoir transformé l'autre femme. La brune était-elle lunatique ?

Elle prit la pomme rouge lui faisant face avant de croquer dans ce fruit tendrement sucré, refusant de se poser plus de questions. Emma sourit, peut-être irait-elle faire un tour en salle commune en fin de journée finalement.

 **...**

 _ **Fin d'après-midi, salle commune du corps enseignant de l'Académie Storybrooke,**_

La blonde entra dans la salle commune en saluant bon nombre de professeurs, étant connue et appréciée de beaucoup, la jeune scientifique avait toujours eu du succès auprès de ses collègues malgré son caractère parfois peu aimable et emporté. Archi vint même s'excuser auprès d'elle d'avoir été aussi insistant au déjeuner, s'attirant ainsi ses foudres. Emma sourit, lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis le délaissa pour chercher l'objet de sa venue.

Elle apperçut Régina assise sur un confortable canapé de cuir, disposé à gauche de la salle devant une immense baie vitrée. Elle la trouva belle dans la luminosité du soleil couchant, assise les pieds joints au sol, un paquet de copies sur les genoux qu'elle corrigeait avec grand sérieux, semblant ignorer totalement le léger brouhaha des autres professeurs.

Emma prit place sur le petit fauteuil face à elle, ne s'annonçant pas pour profiter encore un peu des regards qu'elle pouvait lui jeter sans avoir à se cacher. Elle la détailla dans un sourire, approuvant totalement le tailleur légèrement plus décontracté dans lequel elle se trouvait, qui lui donnait vue sur ses longues et belles jambes halées, un fin décolleté dans cette chemise bleue à la coupe parfaite et cette paire de lunette chaussée sur son nez qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Depuis quand Régina avait-elle des problèmes de vue ? _Qu'importe, ça lui va à ravir_ , pensa la jeune femme en croisant les jambes.

« C'est marrant, » finit-elle par dire après quelques instants, « tu as gardé la même expression de sérieux que lorsque tu étais enfant. »

« Je croyais que tu avais perdu la parole, » se contenta de lancer la brune sans décoller de ses copies.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais ouvrir la bouche. »

« Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

Régina leva les yeux sur elle.

« Je t'ai vu entrer. »

Retournant à sa correction, elle ne vit pas la gêne qui s'installa sur le visage d'Emma.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant la parole.

La blonde mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

« Tu m'as demandé de venir. »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Juste une plaisanterie Emma, » répliqua la brune en redressant la tête. Puis, se passant une main dans les cheveux elle retira ses lunettes. « Il faut te détendre tu sais. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Toi le vrai pain de glace tu me demandes vraiment de me détendre ? »

Régina arqua un sourcil avant de répliquer, une lueur étrangement joueuse dans les yeux :

« Pourtant je ne suis pas aussi plate que cela. »

Emma, ayant pleinement saisit l'allusion braqua sans s'en rendre compte ses yeux sur la poitrine de la femme lui faisant face, réalisant à quelle point cette dernière disait vrai. Régina semblait posséder une poitrine plus que généreuse.

Le raclement de gorge de la brune la fit sursauter et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, totalement prise sur le fait.

« Quelque chose vous intéresse Miss Swan ? » demanda innocemment Régina, fière du tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer.

« Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser toi, » tiqua Emma un peu bougon.

« Tu m'en diras tant, » enchaîna-t-elle, s'amusant de l'embarras qu'elle provoquait sans la moindre difficulté.

« A quoi tu joues là ? » dit la scientifique en se redressant, « je ne suis pas ta distraction. »

« Emma, » commença Régina dans une douceur peu habituelle, « je ne joue pas. »

La blonde se figea quelques minutes puis tourna les talons, fuyant une fois de plus devant celle qui était revenue hanter ses journées.

 **...**

 _ **Semaine suivante, toilettes femme des professeurs, bâtiment nord de l'Académie Storybrooke,**_

« Je me demandais si le hasard allait faire en sorte que je croise de nouveau ta route, » lança Régina en pénétrant à sa suite dans les toilettes des dames.

Emma grimaça.

« Le hasard ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Nous sommes dans le pôle science, quel proportion de hasard existe-t-il pour que tu te retrouves ici avec moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les proportionnalités. »

« Tu es professeur de langues ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il n'y a pas de hasard. »

Régina leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste qui se voulait théâtral.

« Alors je suis démasquée ? »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ? »

« Arrête de me fuir. »

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Régina ? »

« Veux-tu passer du temps avec moi ? »

Le silence se fit.

« Co-Comment… ? »

« Veux-tu passer du temps avec moi ? » répéta la brune dans une certaine appréhension.

« Depuis quand nous apprécions-nous ? »

« Nous ne nous apprécions pas. »

« Alors… »

« Stop, » commença Régina en s'avançant vers elle. La brune lui lança un regard intense avant de tendre la main pour passer son index sur ses lèvres. « Ne dis plus rien, » la respiration d'Emma se fit courte tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, « j'ai besoin de savoir tu comprends ? »

La scientifique secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne souhaitant pas rompre cet étrange moment par la parole.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, » finit par reprendre la brune avant de s'avancer vers elle et de coller dans un rapide baiser ses lèvres à sa joue.

Régina rougit subitement, agrandit les yeux surprise par son propre comportement puis quitta les toilettes sans demander son reste.

La blonde ne chercha pas à la rattraper, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Était-elle en plein rêve ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, sa peau fut parcourue de millions de petits frissons, ses yeux la piquèrent, quelques larmes perlèrent. Alors, c'était cela le bonheur ?

Emma sourit, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Régina.

 **...**

 _ **Bâtiment de langue de l'Académie Storybrooke, salle 312, cours de russe,**_

Emma frappa mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer en trombe.

« Rég-… »

Elle se figea, regardant autour d'elle nombre d'étudiants l'observer dans un étrange silence.

« Oui…euh… Professeur Mills, j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

« Cela peut être remis à plus tard, » la tacla froidement le professeur.

« Non je… »

« Dans cette salle seul le Russe est admis, » renchérit la brune dans un mouvement de lèvres espiègle.

« La blague, tu te doutes bien que je ne connais pas un traître mot dans cette langue. »

« Alors dehors. »

Emma fulmina, se rapprocha d'elle pour chuchoter doucement mais vigoureusement entre ses dents afin qu'elle seule l'entende :

« Si tu ne me suis pas immédiatement, c'est devant tous tes étudiants que je t'embrasse. »

Ce fut au tour de la brune de se figer puis, cherchant à masquer le rougissement qui menaçait de nouveau ses joues, elle quitta précipitamment la salle en lançant presque menaçante :

« Je vous accorde cinq minutes, professeur Swan, et pas une de plus. »

Emma la suivit dans le couloir et, une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle se précipita sur la brune dans un regard intense et sauvage et totalement désireux pour la plaquer contre le mur leur faisant face.

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire croire qu'il pourrait se passer quelques chose entre vous et moi Professeur Mills ? » demanda Emma sans la quitter des yeux, une voix chargée d'un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi. »

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ? »

« C'est le regard que tu me lançais lorsque nous étions enfant. »

« Et tu n'aimais pas ce regard ? » questionna la blonde en faisant remonter une main le long de son bras, puis passant sur sa clavicule pour venir se perdre sur sa joue dans une douceur infinie.

« Au contraire, lorsque tu me regardes tes yeux sont envoûtants et les émotions qu'ils déclenchent en moi m'ont longtemps fait peur. »

« Comme les serpents ? » questionna la blonde venant de comprendre pourquoi la gamine brune n'avait cessé de la surnommer vipère.

« Comme celle capable, en un seul regard de me faire décrocher le ciel et les étoiles pour elle. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

La scientifique se tut.

« Oui, tu es mon amour d'enfance Emma. »

« Tu étais affreuse avec moi. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. »

La blonde sourit.

« Qui aime bien châtie bien n'est-ce pas ? » affirma-t-elle en laissant sa main jouer dans la chevelure ébène, « que faisons-nous à présent ? »

« Je dois retourner en cours. »

« Tu le dois. »

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi. »

« Je n'y peux rien. »

« Fais un effort. »

« Mais… »

« Et cesse de me décoiffer. »

« Ai-je droit à un baiser ? »

« Est-ce bien raisonnable professeur Swan ? »

« Vous raisonnable ? Vous m'avez un jour coupé les cheveux professeur Mills ? »

« Seulement pour garder une de tes jolies mèches blondes avec moi. »

« C'est un peu effrayant. »

« Et ça le sera bien plus si tu ne poses pas immédiatement tes lèvres sur les miennes, » chuchota Régina dans un râle d'envie.

Emma sourit en coin puis, elle laissa l'instant se jouer de lui-même en lâchant prise pour venir embrasser la femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé convoiter, venant cueillir sa bouche dans un mélange de tendresse chargé d'impatience. Son corps collé au sien, elle avait conscience qu'il n'était pas sage de rester ainsi dans le couloir mais, comment lâcher la femme tant désirée ?

« Tu devrais retourner en cours. »

« Oui, je devrais. »

Un second baiser, puis un autre.

« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. »

« Depuis un moment. »

« On se retrouve après ? »

« J'ai un conseil de classe ce soir. »

« Je t'attendrai. »

« Alors je t'invite à dîner. »

« Je ne fais toujours pas la charité, » plaisanta Emma en recoiffant tant bien que mal la brune.

« Tu comptes me faire à dîner ? »

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner. »

« Alors, » poursuivit Régina avant de pénétrer dans sa salle de cours, « allons chez moi. »

Emma sourit, niaisement, que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

 **...**

 _ **Dans la soirée, bureau des langues de l'Académie Storybrooke,**_

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda la brune en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je t'attendais. »

« J'ai bientôt terminé, » sourit la femme, « que t'arrive-t-il ? » poursuivit-elle devant l'expression intense que lui envoyait la blonde.

« J'ai rêvé de tes lèvres tout l'après-midi. »

« Qu'y puis-je ? » demanda innocemment Régina.

« Vous êtes la cause des égarements de mon esprit Professeur Mills. »

Emma s'avança doucement vers elle, tel un félin en chasse.

« Vraiment ? »

« Si vous saviez à quel point, » chuchota la blonde en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Puis-je lutter face à cela, » répliqua Régina comme la scientifique parcourait dans une lenteur calculée son cou de ses lèvres, semant baisers et morsures.

« Tu ne peux pas Régina, » susurra-t-elle à son oreille alors que ses fesses entraient en contact avec le bureau trônant à gauche de la pièce, « j'ai envie de toi aussi je vais te faire l'amour là, dans cette pièce, sur ce bureau où tu as l'habitude de travailler. »

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? » répliqua difficilement la brune, « et si quelqu'un entrait ? »

Emma passa une main entre ses jambes, parcourant rapidement la distance qui la séparait de l'intimité de cette femme, si belle et si désirable qu'elle avait entre les bras.

« Ton corps me dit de continuer pourtant, » chuchota Emma avec fierté, « tu as envie de moi, » dit-elle en commençant de longues et lentes caresses.

La brune sursauta de plaisir et, demandeuse, elle s'accrocha davantage à sa partenaire pour effectuer quelques mouvements de bassin afin d'accentuer la pression des doigts qui reposaient entre ses cuisses, la respiration déjà courte et saccadée.

Mais, dans une dernière lueur de lucidité qu'elle réussit à rassembler malgré elle, elle s'exclama :

« Emma, ce n'est pas raisonnable de le faire ici. »

La blonde détacha d'une main un à un les boutons de la chemise qui semblait la gêner et, dans un sourire en coin, les yeux flamboyant de désir, juste avant de s'occuper de cette poitrine s'offrant à elle, elle répondit :

« Il est tard, plus personne n'arpente cette aile de l'établissement et, tu peux te détendre, j'ai verrouillé la porte à clé. »

Furieuse de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, accompagné d'un baiser brûlant, Régina lui mordilla la lèvre dans un croc légèrement hargneux décuplant le désir de la scientifique qui, après un court temps de surprise s'attaqua sans tarder au plaisir de son amante.

La jeune blonde avait déjà fréquenté quelques filles mais jamais rien de bien sérieux n'avait découlé d'une relation, pourtant, cette soirée, cette étreinte, ce moment de passion n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Tout lui semblait nouveau et précieux, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque soupir de volupté.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé donner du plaisir à son amour d'enfant, à cette petite peste brune qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'elle n'avait cependant jamais cessé d'admirer. Et, alors que Régina était déjà bien mouillée, elle la pénétra doucement en coinçant un de ses tétons joliment dressé entre ses dents, se glorifiant des râles de délice qui montaient à ses oreilles, accompagnant les mouvements de sa partenaire pour chercher à la satisfaire avec une précision des plus minutieuses.

 **...**

 _ **Tard dans la nuit, dans une rue de la ville de Storybrooke, direction l'appartement de Régina,**_

« Je t'assure, je suis devenue professeur à cause de toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Régina en attrapant le bras de la blonde.

« Car c'est ce que tu voulais faire. »

« C'est un peu idiot. »

« Je ne m'en sors pas si mal tu ne trouves pas ? »

La brune sourit.

« Je t'ai volé des vêtements pour avoir ton odeur avec moi. »

« Si moi j'étais une idiote, toi une psychopathe. Mes cheveux, mes vêtements… »

« Des photos de toi aussi. »

« Celles pour me faire disparaître de la surface de la terre ? »

« Exactement. »

« Tu cachais parfaitement bien ton jeu. »

« Je suis plutôt douée en effet. »

« Mais m'appeler vipère c'était vraiment diabolique. »

« Tu as des yeux extraordinairement magnifiques Emma, lorsque tu me regardes, je me sens belle. »

« Mais tu es belle. »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non mais à travers tes yeux j'ai toujours su combien j'étais belle. Et depuis peu, en ta présence, sous tes baisers et sous tes doigts et caresses je sais que c'est également le cas. »

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, remerciant silencieusement le ciel Et . Son père avait été un scientifique, sa mère une romantique et elle une enfant adoptée par ce couple d'exception. Un couple qui n'avait pas survécu l'un sans l'autre, le cœur de David ayant lâché peu de temps après le décès de Blanche et, pour la première fois de sa vie elle comprit les paroles qu'avait un jour prononcées sa mère.

Elle répéta cette phrase de mémoire :

« Les yeux sont des perles d'amour qui peuvent changer le monde de la personne aimée, tant qu'on se sent beau au travers des yeux de l'autre, plus rien n'a d'importance. »

La brune lui attrapa la main dans un sourire.

Et en cet instant, Emma sut sans la moindre explication à donner, que Régina était pour elle ce que Blanche avait été pour David : un amour éternel.

 **...**

 _ **ET VOUS, QUELLE EST DONC LA COULEUR DE VOS YEUX ?!**_

 _ **En espérant que cet OS vous ait plu, merci, beaucoup, de votre lecture.**_

 **...**


End file.
